1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in ALR, i.e., an automatic locking type take-up apparatus in the seat belt of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of automatic locking type take-up apparatuses are such that for example, when the seat occupant causes a tang and a buckle coupled to webbing to be engaged with each other after he has taken his seat, any further draw-out of the webbing is automatically impossible. To block the draw-out of the webbing, a pawl member may be engaged with a latch plate rotatable with a take-up spool on which the webbing is taken up. To operate the pawl member, it is usually practiced to bring a disc or the like into frictional contact with a friction plate rotatable with the take-up spool and utilize the movement of this disc.
Heretofore, however, the friction plate and the disc have been juxtaposed on the same shaft and the disc has been designed to be resiliently pressed against the friction plate by a spring, and this has led to a disadvantage that the widthwise dimension of the belt take-up apparatus is increased to make the entire apparatus bulky.